Of Soaps and Cards
by Blue Plaid Bunny
Summary: A fairly short and sweet kk story(will add chapters according to reviews). Kaoru is having sweet dreams, with some together time can Kenshin bring them to life, or better yet, become a real part of them?
1. Soapsud Fancy

   I do not own Rurouni Kenshin. The characters are not mine (like most things I want), but the story is (as to whether that's good or not I'll let you decide).  

_Thoughts are in italics_

Dreams are no different than other text, if only to confuse you.

Big words will be used whenever possible to make me look smarter.

Flames will be used to heat my bath.

Enjoy.

-----------------------------------------------------------

   The whole world was warm and safe, as if nothing could possibly upset this feeling of peace and perfection in the air. She arched her back, feeling it press against his chest where he lay behind her, an arm resting over her stomach. She could feel him breathing softly over her ear.  An unconscious smile started slowly and spread across her face as she stretched out, waking her muscles and mind from sleep. Rolling over and reaching up to run a hand across his cheek, to brush through his hair, she loved his hair, she opened her eyes enough to see the pillow she was curled up against. Kaoru sighed, the dream now evaporating from her mind. Good Morning.

---------------

Part 1 – Soapsud Fancy

---------------

   Kaoru's attempt to hold back a yawn failed when she covered her mouth with her free hand, holding her hair in place with the other. She shook her head to wake herself again and quickly finished tying her ribbon in place, completing her usual look for the day. Rounding the corner to the yard stopped for a moment when her dream came rushing back. There he was, as he could so often be found. His sleeves tied back to escape the soapy water which came up to his elbows. A few stray locks of fiery hair fell to rest around his eyes. She loved those eyes. It was still early afternoon; she hadn't meant to sleep in.

_I wonder why he didn't wake me earlier. Was he just being courteous?_

He always was, she reflected, never anything but the perfect gentleman. She smiled watching him. That sounded like something out of a little girl's bedtime story, that she would meet someone so seemingly perfect.

_But he's not 'perfect'. No one is. He has a past. Just like everyone else, he can't be that common when looked at in that light. Could he?_

   Maybe not, but he could seem like it. 

   He paused in his work, letting the sopping clothes sink to the bottom of the washtub and brought the back of his hand up to wipe across his forehead. It was hot out today, for still being so early in the year.

"Kenshin?"

    He looked up at her while a bubble drifted aimlessly away from its pool of birth then popped after landing in his hair causing him to blink, "Hai, Kaoru-dono?"

"We're going to need some things for dinner tonight, would you like to come with me to get them? You could use a break and the walk would be nice."

_Any time with you would be nice. Let's just be together._

"Hai,"  he replied standing up. Staying bent over the laundry for so long was beginning to cause his back to ache. Or was that age? 

_Oro! You're not 'that' old._

"Sessha would be glad to accompany you," he continued wiping what was left of the soap suds from his hands onto his hakama. 

   Kaoru nodded with a grin as they started toward the gate, happy with his answer. He looked so, cute, she mused, standing there with the sunlight shining off of his red hair, sleeves back away from the soapy water he had just been working with. He probably smelled like the soap too, but she had to admit, if only to herself she was quite taken with him.

_I have been since the day we met on the street, but standing there now, he doesn't look like the Battousai_,_ just a man doing laundry. _

She had to stifle a small laugh at that.

_He's my soapsud fancy._

Kenshin could only stare as they walked, stare and wonder what in her mind she found so amusing and light hearted.

_But, Sessha wishes she could smile because of him._


	2. Make it Better

   I do not own Rurouni Kenshin. The characters are not mine (like most things I want), but the story is (as to whether that's good or not I'll let you decide).

_Thoughts are in italics_

Dreams are no different than other text, if only to confuse you.__

Big words will be used whenever possible to make me look smarter.

Flames will be used to heat my bath.

Enjoy.

----------------------------------------------------------- 

   Kaoru stood to clear the dishes. Dinner had been just fine, as it always was when he cooked. She cast a sidelong glance at him from underneath her bangs, contemplating him. He cooked well, he kept the dojo clean, he was kind to no end, and he was wonderfully adored by Ayame and Suzume.  Curiosity couldn't help keep the thought from some corner of her mind, though she quickly put a leash on it.

_I wonder what kind of father he would make._

   Kenshin was dutifully going about tidying up the kitchen, wearing that rather catching rurouni smile of his and even quietly humming some unknown tune. She had to smile.

_A good one. _

   Not that she would ever see that. He was polite, he was kind, he was helpful, but beyond any extra courtesy to her (well, it 'was' her home, manners towards her could be expected) he seemed to show no real interest. 

_And why would he?_

 She wrung out the dishcloth in her hands before tossing it aside and picking up the teacups from the table, accidentally dropping one.

_Oh no.._

--------------- 

Part 2- Make it Better

--------------- 

   Kenshin broke from his easy going trance at which he was cleaning the kitchen up, starting at the sound of the teacup shattering on the wooden floor.  By the time he had turned around Kaoru was already picking up the pieces. He was about to kneel down and help her clean it up when he heard a sharp intake of breath and Kaoru got to her feet, one hand curled around the other.

"Itaii!" the word was a hiss under her breath.

"Kaoru-dono? Are you alright?"

She winced, but not because of the cut on her hand. 

_Does he always have to call me using that? Why can't he be more at ease around me, more familiar with me? _

"H-hai, Kenshin. It's just a little cut. I should have been more careful, that's all."

   He didn't seem to be convinced yet, "Will you allow sessha to take a look?"

She frowned but nodded, giving a slight sigh of resignation. 

_I might as well._

   He reached out, carefully taking the hand she had only a second ago been guarding. A very small trickle of blood had drifted down to her wrist, the main cut being placed on her palm. It wasn't very deep; it had just broken the skin. He carefully dabbed at the blood with the damp dishcloth he'd had slung over one arm while taking care of the dishes.

"It will be fine, that it will."

_Baka. That's what she told you._

_Oro. I just had to see for myself. Is concern so wrong?_

_Well, no._

   Without even thinking about it the he lifted her hand, placing a feather light kiss on her open palm.

"To make it better," he explained softly.

She blushed and turned away trying to hide both her surprise and her smile. Kenshin was secretly wearing one of his own.

_She smiled because of me. _

"Ano, I think I am getting tired, Kenshin. I'm going to get ready for bed."

_Does her voice sound shaky?_

"Ah, would you like me to prepare a bath for you?"

She forced a casual smile, "Iie, but thank you."

   He watched as she gathered herself up and made her way back towards her bedroom. She had smiled because of him. He liked that. He only wanted her to be happy, and if she just happened to be happy around him, well, that was just all the better. He bent down and finished picking up the bits and pieces of what had less than an hour ago, been a teacup.

_But, perhaps I was too bold._

--------------- 

   Kaoru quickly slid the shoji door shut behind her and pulled the blue ribbon from her hair letting it fall around her face as she took in the events of the past few minutes in the safe haven of her room.

_He kissed me!_

_It was only my hand but, still._

   She covered her mouth with one hand as if hiding her smile from someone. She stayed like that, unmoving for a moment letting her heartbeat slow down and her face resume is normal pallid state. Remembering that she was, in fact, getting tired she promptly set about getting ready to go to sleep, changing into her sleeping yukata and readying her futon.

   Sitting on her futon, the covers pulled up over her legs, she began to braid her hair as she usually did at night. She beamed inwardly as her fingers worked the familiar pattern into her raven locks. When she had finished she lay down, staring at the ceiling above her while sifting through her thoughts. Namely, her reaction to what had happened after dinner. It didn't take her long to fall asleep.

_Maybe there is some interest after all._

--------------- 

   She turned in front of the mirror. The night gown she was wearing fell against her form in a, she thought, to be most flattering way. With a smug smirk, she started at her collarbone, dragging her hands down over her figure. There was no surprise when two arms encircled her from behind, pulling her into a safe embrace. 

"How are my lovelies, koishii?" he asked quietly, placing both of his hands carefully over her stomach. 

She relaxed against his body, letting her head fall back to rest on his shoulder as he gently nibbled on her neck, "We are fine, anata." 

   The silvery glow of the moonlight in the otherwise dark room was somehow warm. She was so alive to his every touch she could all but feel the light on her skin. It was so perfect living like this. So, she searched for the word, 'right'.  Kaoru reached back, smoothly sliding the tie from his red, red hair, it was beautiful, like liquid fire. She loved it.  Kenshin smiled contentedly, lightly pressing his scarred cheek against her flawless one. He had so many scars, and she thought they were beautiful, all a part of who he was. She loved them.

"Kenshin?" the word was a whisper.

"Hmm?"

"Aishiteru."

He tightened his hold on her ever so slightly, as if to make sure she wouldn't vanish, or like a dream, be taken from him with the dawn, "Aishiteru, koishii."

She loved him.

--------------- 

   Kenshin came up and shook his head, sending small droplets of water flying from the tips of his hair. He closed his eyes leaning back against the edge of the tub. A bath was relaxing, yes, but it did close to nothing to calm one's thoughts. 

_Was that really too bold of me?_

_Well, I got her to smile didn't I?_

_Hai, Hai. You did get her to smile._

_I want to make her smile again._

_Demo, how do I do that though, de gozaru?_


	3. Just a thought

   I do not own Rurouni Kenshin. The characters are not mine (like most things I want), but the story is (as to whether that's good or not I'll let you decide).

_Thoughts are in italics_

Dreams are no different than other text, if only to confuse you.__

Big words will be used whenever possible to make me look smarter.

Flames will be used to heat my bath.

Enjoy.

----------------------------------------------------------- 

_Where did he go to? I haven't seen him all morning. Kenshin, why didn't you tell me if you had an errand to run? You could have at least told me so that I wouldn't worry. Don't you know I worry?_ _Mou, Kenshin you baka._

   Kaoru sighed and let her eyes fall to her feet, watching the broom go back and forth on its trip along the half dirty floor as she went about sweeping out the dojo. It was true she wanted to know where he had gone off to so early in the morning, and without telling her to top that! It was very unlike him, but she wasn't sure how she would manage a normal conversation with her favorite rurouni at the moment, not with the images from last night still playing in her mind. He had called her 'koishii'; he had said 'aishiteru' to her. She closed her eyes remembering the feeling of the moment while continueing on with her current chore absentmindedly. 

_"How are my lovelies, koishii?"_

The quiet way he had spoken, and the way he held her…

_"We are fine, anata."_

She felt a shiver run up her spine.

_   If only it could have been real. He was treating me like he loved me; he was treating me like more than that. Like I was truly a part of his life._

_Almost as if…___

_Like his, dare I say, wife?_

_Even fantasies have their limits._

_Mou, I know that._

_But you liked it?_

_Hai, I did like it. _

_It felt right._

--------------- 

Part 3- Just a thought

--------------- 

   She frowned slightly, her expression furrowed in thought as she opened her eyes, bringing herself back from the warm safe haven of her dream. Where had he gone to? The question was getting old, but she still wanted an answer. He wouldn't have left again, this time without saying goodbye. Would he? She felt her heart skip a beat and her throat tightened at the thought. No, that couldn't be it. He had said goodbye the last time he'd left. That self-reassurance did nothing to calm her. What if he had to leave unexpectedly, and didn't have time to tell her goodbye? Kaoru took in a deep breath.

_He probably just forgot something we needed for meals. He probably just forgot to tell me he would be going out. He left early; he probably didn't want to wake me._

   Logic had told her that that outcome was probably the most likely. Well, it was some comfort at least. There was nothing to do now but wait for him to get back and finish doing the daily chores that still needed doing. With a final and more forceful sweep she sent the dust flying out of the dojo in a flurry of tiny motes dancing around in the shafts of sunlight that were peeking through the trees. Kaoru smiled, as if that solved everything and then turned on her heels, heading back inside to finish the daily cleaning that the large place constantly commanded.

--------------- 

   Kenshin smiled to himself as he walked down the street, passing shops, resturaunts, market stalls and booths. The weather today was a bit warm, sunny and bright, but still more than worthy of being out in. Besides, he was looking for something. Oh, he had things to pick up, normal errands such as things for meals, but he had already finished those and was looking for something else as well. Only one of the downsides to be noticed of being a penniless wanderer, he thought. 

_Perhaps I should have told Kaoru-dono I was going out shopping. Demo, I left so early and she was sleeping so soundly. It would have been a shame to wake her._

_You know, she might be angry with sessha._

_Oro, let's hope not._

   Kenshin frowned at the thought of her being angry or unhappy with him. True, she was sometimes a tad… moody, even in his own mind he selected the word carefully, but it was still part of her, how she acted, who she was, and more importantly who he had come to care for as he did. Looking at it that light he couldn't help but smile at least a little bit. If anything her temper could at times make her seem rather cute, more so than usual, he mused.

_Such spirit._

_Demo, I hope she does not end up worrying too much._

_Or being too angry with me either, __de gozaru.___

_Now where was that shop at?_

   He stopped for a second, casting a confused look around himself while trying to remember where he had seen it. It was just a small place really, so it was understandable it could be passed over if he hadn't been paying attention. He wasn't even sure if he could recall the little shop's name; just that it might be a good place to start to find something for Kaoru. 

_Next to that resturaunt, was it? _

_Ah, right there. _

   Though there was really no occasion, but yet he still wanted to find something for her, even if it was only to serve as a small token of apology.

_Indeed, perhaps I was too bold last night._

   He felt himself flush as his thoughts turned and Kenshin ducked his head, hiding the reaction to his own mind behind the fiery bangs that normally framed his face. 

_Though, sessha would have liked to give her a real kiss, de gozaru._

--------------- 

   "Kaoru-dono, dinner will be ready shortly," Kenshin said over his shoulder to her when she entered as he went about setting everything out on the table. 

   He had gotten back later than he had originally expected to, he hadn't expected it to take so long to find something for her, and so their evening meal had been delayed by at least an hour or two. Kenshin watched her from the corner of his eye as he set out the food.

_I wonder if she is as famished as I am, at least she wasn't angry._

"Arigato Kenshin," she said, taking in the scent of the meal that hung in the air around the room, "it smells delicious."

"Ah, sessha does try to make it enjoyable."

Kaoru sat down, looking over at him as he took his place to eat as well, "Sometimes I think you try too hard. You do so much around here."

 "Maa maa, Kaoru-dono, sessha is happy to help," Kenshin replied contentedly.

Kaoru took a bite of her dinner and smiled, "Mou Kenshin, you should take some more time to yourself every now and then. You deserve it as much as anyone."

_You deserve time to enjoy yourself, maybe you could even enjoy some time with me._

"Aa, Kaoru-dono," he answered agreeably, letting their dinner slip into a companionable silence. 


End file.
